Griefer: Part 1 in the Rebellion Trilogy - A Minecraft Oneshot
by ChaoticLapras
Summary: Sometimes I wonder if our world is right. Sometimes I wonder if our world is fair. Sometimes I think we should rebel. This is what happened, when once, someone did... The first oneshot in a trilogy, about a rebellion on an unfair server. Cover needed, this one is temporary!


**A/N: Hello all life forms! For once, I am writing an A/N after the writing of the fic! Obviously, this is my first oneshot (and story, though one is currently being beta'd by exb) on the site, so I hope it goes down well! **

**I don't really know where the idea for this came from… I've been playing a lot on war, faction, and pvp servers recently, so that may have something to do with it. I haven't been on a server like the story though, and this is NOT a true story. Also, never grief unless you're allowed on the server!**

**I see no need to thank anyone really for this, as exb is only betaing my main fic, and this wasn't inspired by anyone on here. However, go and read Mellifluousness' **_**In Lilac**_**. It is the best oneshot I ever read (which is about 4,000 of them!) and is really moving. Really, it's her that inspired me to write, but not this fic specifically.**

**Anyway, I'll go away, and let you enjoy the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I rented my life :( **

**(o)**

Sometimes I wonder if our world is right. Sometimes I wonder if our world is fair. Sometimes I think we should rebel. This is what happened, when once, someone did…

In our world, there are hundreds, maybe thousands of people in one city. Our world is an endless, sprawling paradise. All people have jobs, homes and room to start afresh somewhere new, on their own or with others. There are miners, woodchoppers, crafters, builders, smelters… there are many more. But we are ruled by vicious, unfair, power-hungry gods, who have almost ultimate power over everything!

First are the creatives. They can fly and instantaneously produce infinite resources. They build wondrous things, but can be evil, creating lethal weapons and attacking people, or arming people with them. The gods turn a blind eye to the doings of these people…

Next, the demi-gods. They are creatives – loyal to the gods – and with the power to teleport to you, send you to sleep, kill you, or remove you from the world forever! They also have access to incredible spells, such as fireballs! Their job is to subdue and control the people, and stop revolution. Many have named them Moderators, as they moderate all that you do.

However, the worst are the gods. They have ultimate power over everything, except the minds of people. They will relentlessly crush rebels, and control people. They will kill if it pleases them, but may equally reward you for nothing. These unpredictable monsters are the worst of them all. The final creation of the creator…

One day, a meeting took place. We had all gathered to discuss how to remove the gods from power, creating freedom for our people. The organizer, Grief, rose from his seat.  
"Fellow Minecraftians. We are gathered here now for one reason. Rebellion! We are sick of being suppressed and abused! We must rise, and remove these villains from their throne.

Surely all of you have felt their limitations, been wounded by their arrogance? Rebellion must take place, so we can be free from their hindering touch! Have you ever wondered where the produce of our labours goes? Our food is eaten, our tools, and our blocks construct their wasteful, gigantic, extravagant palaces! Even though they have the power to create these items in an instant, they still consume our produce, abuse us, and ruin our lives. Our lives are short, miserable, and unyielding.

If only we rebelled, we could use our resources to our own gain, to establish a fair world where all are equal and all people work together. That is my message to you - rebellion! Remove the gods from their throne, destroy their palaces and banish them from the world! Only then will we truly be free!"

Then we all burst into cheer. After his magnificent speech, we finally realized we could defeat them! Of course, we were not safe in our obsidian bunker… Even deep beneath the ground, surrounded in deathly black rocks, strongest in the universe, we could still be destroyed.

Suddenly all was quiet. Simultaneously had the room realized this. Silence echoed around us like darkness, spreading terror everywhere. Crunch. A block had been broken in the ceiling. So had the silence. People ran around screaming, burning in lava or being sliced aside by a godly sword!

Luckily, I and a few others escaped through the portal, before its destruction, and dispersed around the world, hoping the gods would not track us down, bringing with them our demise. But before the portal whisked me away, I saw the chaos in the room. People dying from a single hit with a purple blade, gods flying around destroying all in their path, and people collapsing, disappearing, because of the powers of the gods…

But finally I saw the fall of Grief; Grief stood in front of a god. God swords are undefeatable. Undefeatable power brought the life of our martyr to a close. His head fell to the floor, and I disappeared into a forest, far away from the meeting…

**(o)**

Many months after the meeting, the few of us remaining regrouped in a remote cave. We were now ready to confront the gods face on – we had a creative with us. We were all armed with weapons of divine power, and we felt ready to challenge them. Only one god was awake, alone in his palace. Now it was time to strike! On the horizon, the gigantic, iron cast gate was visible from our hiding place. Just.

Far behind it was the gigantic palace, a beautiful place created with our labour, made with millions of blocks of solid gold, emerald, and even diamond! It sparkled underneath the sun, which was steadily falling out of sight. Beauty would be no more…

The sun dropped out of sight. We took our positions. We charged towards the gate. Upon reaching it, we realized how tall it was, how far into the dirt and stone it stretched. Our pickaxes were poised and we smashed them into the bars, destroying the gate, leaving us free to enter. We named the destroying of blocks illegally griefing, after our fallen leader.

Steadily, we marched towards the palace. It loomed ahead of us, and cast a gigantic shadow over us as we came towards it. We began chipping away at the walls, reclaiming many a valuable block for our people. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion! Many of us were knocked back, and badly wounded by the attack. A cannon was firing TNT at us from a window high above. Our hopes were crushed. It seemed that even entry was futile for us.

However, we had been gifted some enderpearls, allowing us to teleport inside, destroying the cannon. We had now gained entry to the palace, and we had destroyed a weapon that had been used against us. I smiled – could even these powerful gods be defeated?

But it was not to be. In an instant, the ceiling had been smashed, and four gods circled the room, swinging and us and damaging us. Thanks to our armour we were not dead, but we soon would be. We were fighting back, but could not damage them. They were invincible…

Defeated, we were herded in a corner. Gods were attacking us from all sides. We had no means of escape. Except me… I had an extra enderpearl, enough to escape from the palace. I would have to hope I was not noticed, or pursued. Ashamed, I threw it, abandoning my comrades to their fate…

So here I am now, years later, able to pass on the message to the next generation. Do you understand? You must keep fighting! One day – one day we will earn our freedom…

**A/N: How was that oneshot then? Hopefully it read well, and was enjoyable. This is the first draft, with minor corrections as I typed it up, as unless it's a chapter story I don't really work much on it, as it is quite boring redoing things. Oh, and submit a cover if you want, you get cookies!**

**Thank you all for reading, and let me know your thoughts! All (constructive) criticism is much appreciated, as I am still only beginning to write properly, and could do with advice! If you enjoy this, why not read **_**Saviour**_**, my chapter FF (also Minecraft), of which the first chapter is currently undergoing beta reading by exb! I wrote four pages of this! *eats cookies***

**Goodbye, and merry reading to all, and to all a good write! (The pen is only mightier than the sword if the sword is very blunt and the pen VERY sharp and the author does not take responsibility for any injuries that take place while testing this out.) **


End file.
